The Intellect and the Sensor
by romancequeen01
Summary: Ino has finally got things together, a new job, new boyfriend, new life. But what happens when someone from the past comes back for revenge on team 10, will everything work out and will she survive? (I stink at summaries x.x It's better than it sounds! XD)
1. Chapter 1

One: New Life

It had been quite a bit of time since the war ended, things were fairly returning to normal, Ino now held a stable job with the Intelligence Division, becoming the one and only kunoichi to be skilled enough to work along side the chilling Ibiki Morino and his team. After the passing of her father Ino made a promise to herself to become as skilled a shinobi as he was, in every aspect, torture and interrogation being one of those aspects. A soft sigh escaped the blonde kunoichi's lips as she made her way down the halls of the intelligence division, not paying any mind to anyone in her way. A lot had changed about her with in a short amount of time. She was not as shallow as she was, yes she still used her looks to her benefit but not for fun like she used to, she also became a workaholic, a lot like Sakura did.

Ino typically had a smile on her face at all times, until she was preforming an interrogation, she found that it seemed to ease the tension among everyone in the building, and as much as Ibiki grumbled about her he was the first one to say that she changed things for the better. She was an asset to the intelligence division and that is what she strived to be.

Slowly she made her way into her office, flopping the file she was reading onto the desk before turning to open the "curtains" which she hung over the non existent window, a low chuckle could be heard from behind her, "I still don't understand why you hung them in the first place…doesn't make much sense…" she turned slightly and shook her head a soft smirk coming to her face, "perhaps I just like the concept of color in an otherwise colorless room" she smiled softly as she turned to completely face him, "good morning Tonbo"

She nodded in his direction before she leant over her desk, slowly opening the file which she was reading while she walked in. Tonbo Tobitake had been one of her closest friends in the intelligence division and one of the only people alive whom could handle her fits of anger, simply due to the fact that he had quite the similar temper himself. She knew when she first started working at the intelligence division that there were quite a few men which had their eyes on her, simply because she was a young attractive woman, likely the only woman who has worked in this building besides Anko, however she could only see one of them, the only one which seemed to not notice her, perhaps it was because of the bandages on his face, but none the less the one and only Tonbo had managed to catch the attention of the beautiful blonde. It only took him a year to finally ask her out on a date, which of course she had to play hard to get because lets face it, she would not be Ino Yamanaka if she hadn't. Although his temper made it all the more fun to drag it out before she caved in, and they had been together ever since.

She smiled softly as she shook her head, "what are you smiling about?" he questioned now beside her, his back against the desk. She couldn't suppress the light giggle which passed her lips, "just thinking about how that temper of yours is going to be put to the test today" Tonbo smirked softly, "oh? and why would you think that?" he questioned as he looked over to see what she was looking at, before she had a chance to say anything there was a knock at the door, they both looked only to see Anko standing there, "alright Yamanaka time to roll" she cheered in her normal loud and obnoxious voice, she swore no matter where she went she would always have that one person whom which reminded her of Naruto. A slight nod of her head in Anko's direction sufficed to get her to leave. Ino gathered up the papers pressing them back into the folder, "well as much as I would like to know what you are getting at I believe you are being summoned" Tonbo chuckled shaking his head, "still on for dinner tonight?" he questioned as she stood up straight and looked at him, a soft smile on her face, "of course" as she leaned in placing a soft kiss to his lips before patting his cheek.

"I'll meet you out front when this is over" she smiled before exiting her office, making her way down to her interrogation room. Before entering the room she smiled up at Ibiki, "good morning" which simply received a acknowledgeable nod from his point, which was nothing which she hadn't been expecting. Ino let out a soft breath as she turned to enter the room, finding a rather young butch looking male. She could already see where this was going just by the way his eyes were scanning her over. Rolling her eyes she pulled up a chair in front of said man, "alright well this is how it is going to work, I'm going to give you less than a minute to give me the name of your boss and in return I won't circumcise you completely in a matter most unpleasant followed by cutting you open and taking a pick at your intestines, and since I am a medic nin I can stitch you back up and start all over again…" she smiled and tilted her head to the side as she looked over at him. The man smirked softly and chuckled, "baby you can do whatever you want to me…" as he looked her over once more, she sighed softly, "well if you insist…" as she stood up and patted his shoulder before moving to the cabinet behind him, grabbing a pair of gloves along with a scalpel, "lets get this over with." The man's screams could be heard down the hall. Everyone in the building new Ino's methods and how well she got results from them, so they simply ignored the screams and pitied the man making them.

Tonbo made his way down the hall before standing next to Ibiki, "she get the name yet?" he questioned crossing his arms and watching through the window only to have Ibiki nod his head. Tonbo looked up at him, "so what is she still doing in there?" Ibiki chuckled as he shook his head before pointing to her hair. Tonbo couldn't help but shake his head, there was some blood in her hair, she was defiantly going to take her time with this one.

Ibiki shook his head as he looked at the clock on the wall, "the written stage of the chunin exams starts in an hour, get her out of there and cleaned up" as he walked away. Tonbo chuckled as he nocked on the glass, although she wouldn't be able to see him through the one way glass she knew that he was the only one who would dare interrupt her during an interrogation. Only a moment later Ino emerged from the interrogation room closing the door behind her before turning to Tonbo, "so…hows your day?" Tonbo chuckled softly as he questioned her. She smiled up at him, "hummmm….just a bit better now" she smiled up at him before pecking a soft kiss to his lips. He smiled softly as he kissed her back before wrapping his arms around her waist, "so what I am thinking is that we head to my place, get you cleaned up, have dinner, then head to the exams…sound like a plan?" he questioned. She chuckled softly, a light smirk coming to her face, "only if you clean up with me…" she smiled turning and beginning to walk towards the exit. Although a lot had changed, she was still the same Ino.


	2. Chapter 2

Two: Written Exam

After about an hour Ino emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel before walking into the bedroom across the hall, "babe where did you move my cloths?" she called out from the room only to turn to see Tonbo standing behind her holding them. She smiled softly "thank you love" she smiled leaning up and kissing him softly. He chuckled softly before walking out of the room and closing the door partly, he would never be able to leave and make it to the exams on time if he had stayed in the room while she was getting dressed. Tonbo was a master at self control, but he was still a man none the less. "I made some food but it might be a bit cold by now, didn't expect you to hog my shower," he chuckled, "but you'll have to eat quick or we'll be late…the exams start in 20 minutes" Ino quickly opened the door, "20 minutes?! Why didn't you tell me to get out?" she questioned as she moved towards the kitchen putting her hair up, "uh because I value my life enough to not disturb you during a shower."

She couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head quickly grabbing the bowl of rice off the counter before taking a bite, "and that's why I love you" she smiled happily as she took a bite of the rice, she looked over at him, knowing he had something on his mind that he wanted to say but was having a hard time coming up with a way to say it, she blinked swallowing the rice, "what is it?" she questioned before he turned to her, "eh not the time to ask" he smiled looking over at her. She blinked looking over at him with confusion, about to continue to prod him to figure out what he was talking about when the door swung open, "Hey Tonbo exams about to start, get off your ass…" he stopped as he saw Ino, a bright smile on his face, "hey Yamanaka…wasn't expecting to see you here…" he smiled walking inside. "What do you want Mozuku?" Tonbo questioned, a slight hint of animosity to his tone, "Ibiki told me to come get you, said you might be preoccupied" he smirked and motioned towards Ino.

She shook her head finishing up her rice before placing the bowl in the sink, "well lets get this over with" she smiled up at Tonbo before making her way out the door. Mozuku smirked turning to Tonbo, "you hitting that?" he questioned in a soft whisper, "shut up" was all Tonbo said as he moved from his apartment, "well if you don't I will" Mozuku spoke softly from behind him only to have Tonbo shoot around glaring at him, "you touch her and I will kill you" he spoke in a serious tone before continuing on his way catching up to Ino. "what the hell?" Mozuku questioned to himself before following along the pair. Ino smiled not looking over at Tonbo, "that was a bit much hum?" she questioned only to have him shake his head, "not enough" he smiled only to hear her laugh. Not many people knew about their relationship and they wanted to keep it that way for now. Ever since her father passed Ibiki had become more of a father figure for her, and he was not going to be easy to "give her up" so to speak. As well as they were both not ready to listen to everyone at work, so for the moment it was for the best.

As they entered the class room they all stood along the side wall as Ibiki started talking to everyone explaining what they had to do, Mozuku nudged Ino, "so Tonbo huh?" she blinked lightly, "so what if I was?" she questioned just as Ibiki shot them a death glare, causing Ino to smile brightly up at him before she moved to take a seat. Mozuku tried to sit next to her only to be pushed away by Tonbo, Ino laughed softly as Tonbo sat on one side of her, the other side was Kotetsu. Ino leaned over to him, "thank you" which he nodded and added, "I'm slightly less annoying than him huh?" "Just slightly" Ino smiled happily as the genin filled the room. Ibiki cleared his throat and started his lecture, the kids all looked completely terrified of the scarred faced ninja. Ino couldn't help but laugh at their expressions. As Ibiki motioned over towards them and explained what they were there for, to catch them cheating, "five times and you're gone, you and your entire team" everyone mumbled looking over at their teammates, Kotetsu chuckled, "I've got my eye on you" which caused even more murmurs through out the kids. Ino shook her head as she leaned back in the chair. Tonbo smiled, this was her first time going through this stage, "this is the fun one" he smiled leaning next to her, "oh I can imagine, scaring people seems to be your strong suit" she smiled over at him, "yours too" he smiled before turning back to the room.A few moments later the exam began.

After about 10 minutes Kotetsu through a kunai landing on an exam of one of the students, "5 strikes and you're out, you just failed the test, you and your teammates will leave the room immediately…" he smiled pointing to the genin. Ino shook her head as she continued to watch the kids. Tonbo smiled at just how serious she was watching these kids. Since she was a sensor she could easily read these kids, about half of them hadn't even figured it out yet that they were suppose to cheat with out getting caught. A smile spread to Ino's face as she stood up and quickly threw three shuriken to what appeared to be an empty space, everyone looked over at her like she was crazy, including her comrades. She smirked softly, "very clever" she spoke as a shadow clone of one of the genin appeared with a slight scrape on his face, "the camouflage technique is rather advanced for a genin, perhaps you need to practice it more…your light reflection control needs a bit of work." Looking down at her clip board she crossed off the genin's number along with his teammates as she called out that they failed as she sat back down. Kotetsu smirked, "impressive…" as he crossed off the genin's names from his list.

Ino smiled softly, "sensor…" as she pointed to herself before Ibiki started talking, explaining the 10th blah blah, this seemed to last a long time before he finally explained that they passed. Ino sighed softly as she sat back in her chair, she couldn't figure out why she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, closing her eyes she let her mind wander. Her mind was rushing quicker than she could imagine, she could feel her brain squeezing, something was wrong, but what was it? Tonbo looked over at her, gently placing his hand on her knee, "are you alright?" he whispered. Slowly her eyes blinked open as she looked over at him, "y..yeah…" she spoke softly "just a headache" he nodded his head lightly although he knew she was lying, and he wasn't the only one concerned. Ibiki simply looked over at him and nodded his head, they both have been watching her rather closely and knew that something was wrong, something or someone was trying to get to her using her sensor abilities, but who was it and why, that was the question.


	3. Chapter 3

Three: Dream or Reality

After the genin left the examination room Ibiki spoke to the line of them, informing them that they were free to go and good work with the exam. "Yamanaka I need to speak with you…the rest of you leave." Ino blinked lightly before she turned to face Tonbo, as if to quietly ask him what was up with that, he simply shrugged his shoulders before he stood up, "I'll wait outside" he spoke quietly as he looked back at Ibiki before walking out of the room with the others. Ino blinked lightly as she stood up from her chair "what is it?" she questioned looking at him, Ibiki sighed softly as he looked over at her, "are you going to tell us what's going on with that mind of yours or are you going to continue to have "headaches"" he spoke directly, catching her a bit off guard.

"I don't know what it is…I just can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen, I just let my mind wander and it just stresses out and I can't think straight." Ibiki nodded his head lightly, "you'd tell me if it got out of control?" he didn't really ask, more so told her to. She smiled lightly and nodded her head, "you know I would" he nodded and patter her shoulder before sending her on her way. She walked outside only to see Tonbo arguing with Mozuku about something while Kotetsu and Izumo stood on the sidelines. She shook her head lightly, "Tonbo you ready? We have dinner plans" she spoke softly as she looked between the guys. Only to have them just turn and stare at her, "where you guys going?" Mozuku questioned towards Ino, "none of your business" she smiled softly as she looked over at Tonbo, "ready when you are" he smiled and nodded pushing past Mozuku and over towards Ino.

As they walked away she could hear Kotetsu and Izumo giving Mozuku a hard time. "You should stop fighting with him" she spoke softly as she looked up at him. "He should shut his mouth before I shut it for him" he grumbled which just caused her to shake her head at him. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she looped her arm with his leaning her head against his shoulder, "whats for dinner?" she questioned as they continued walking, "I'm tired…" she spoke softly. Tonbo blinked and looked over at her as he chuckled lightly pulling his arm from her before wrapping it around her shoulder, "you haven't been sleeping?" he questioned as he looked down at her only causing her to mumble, they both knew the answer to that question, she just did not want to admit that something was wrong. He smiled softly as he lightly turned them around the corner, "common I'll order something and you'll spend the night, maybe you'll be able to sleep" she smiled lightly, "I don't want to put you out…" which she was cut off by him shushing her. "Since when have you ever put me out…besides most of your stuff is at my place anyway" he smiled as they neared his apartment. She smiled softly as she walked along side him leaning her head against his shoulder, before they walked up the stairs and into his apartment, "well what would you like for dinner?" he questioned as he kissed her head softly.

"It doesn't matter to me" she smiled up at him tiredly which seemed to just make him chuckle as he shook his head, "go lay down babe…I'll make something" she smiled and nodded her head, "thank you love" as she leaned up and kissed him softly before making her way into his bedroom, quickly changing into one of his old long t shirts before flopping onto the bed. As she closed her eyes her mind started to race. She couldn't figure out why she was having this hard of a time trying to take her mind off this growing feeling of terror in the pit of her stomach but it was so difficult. However seeing how exhausted she was, since she hadn't slept in about two days, she finally just fell asleep. About a half hour later he walked into the bedroom about to give her food when he noticed she was sleeping, he smiled and went back to the kitchen, putting everything into containers and into the fridge before hopping in the shower. After his shower he dried off and made his way into bed besides his girlfriend pulling her close to him before falling asleep.

Her mind was racing it was as if she couldn't breath, she couldn't wake herself up. She stood on an open battle field, looking over the hundreds of her fallen comrades, tears and dirt stained her face as she slowly made her way through the fallen. Closing her eyes for a moment she took in the smell of the wreckage, upon opening her eyes she noticed a man standing on the other side of the field. Blinking lightly she strained her eyes to see who it was, he had similar features as herself specifically her long blonde hair. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat as she recognized him. A pain in her chest as tears fell freely from her eyes as a single word escaped her lips in a soft whisper,

"Dad…"

she started walking slow at first towards him, before a soft smile grew on her face and she ran, as fast as her legs could carry her she ran. He was waiting, his arms wide open, waiting for her. She cried tears of joy as she jumped into her fathers arms, taking in the scent of him as she cried, closing her eyes tight as she cing to him. She wanted to speak but couldn't find the words.

It only took a moment for her happiness to fade as she opened her eyes, what once was black cloth with a gray band along it was now spattered with red clouds, she took in a deep breath holding it in as she tried to think before she heard a chuckle. Quickly she pulled away, creating distance between herself and the figure before she looked up and saw nothing, there was no one. She blinked in confusion as she looked around gripping a kunai in her hand as she focused on chakura forms around her.

"well well well…what do we have here?" She heard a voice around her, "the leaf village bitch finally coming out to play eh?" as a boom of chuckles echoed around her. She knew that voice, she could feel herself glaring out into the darkness as she focused as much as she could on her surroundings, she needed to find him, find him and kill him, once and for all. Ino closed her eyes for a brief moment before she felt a presence behind her, quickly she spun to meet those dead purple eyes. Her breath caught in her throat once more as his lips twisted up in a smirk, grabbing her he pulled her into him, "just who I've been fucking looking for."

"No! No! No!" she screamed thrashing around closing her eyes tight as she put as much strength as she could muster into pushing herself away before she heard a soft voice, a different voice. Opening her eyes a moment later she found herself wrapped up in Tonbo's arms, "you're alright…you're alright…" he soothed softly in her ear as she sobbed uncontrollably gripping onto him. "It was just a bad dream love…you're alright" he kissed her forehead softly as he pulled her as close to him as possible, "I'm right here…" he spoke softly rubbing her back softly as her sobs slowly started to suppress, her eyes pink and puffy as she tried to calm herself down. Out of the millions of times she'd had this nightmare, this was the first time she had seen his face, was he alive, why was he trying to get to her, she needed answers. Her thoughts were interrupted in a matter of moments, "these dreams you're having Ino, they're getting out of hand…we need to figure out something" she sniffed lightly as she wiped her eyes, "I know…" she muttered out softly, "I know who I have to see…."


End file.
